Wedding in Paris
by GreenEyesWannabe
Summary: Gabrielle mom wedding has arrived and she is dragging Hale and Kat along with her. Will the wedding make Hale and Kat admit their feelings for each other?


**Disclaimer- I am not Ally Carter of Ashley Tisdale so dont delude yourself **

**

* * *

**

**Kat's point of view**

"Wake up Kitty Kat," A sickly sweet voice of my cousin woke me from my pleasant dreams. I internally moaned and cracked my eyes to see Gabrielle and that traitor Hale in the blue room where I had spent most off my time after Christmas.

"What," I moaned dragging myself up pressing my left hand into the overly fluffy pillow.

"Kitty Kat we have to get to France for my mother's wedding of course," Her sickly sweet smile made me feel like I needed to brush my teeth. Hale was just smirking. Traitor, I like my sleep.

"I didn't go to the last one Gabrielle," I groaned and started laying back down. Than she pulled the blanket off the bed and handed it to Hale leaving me in my dark blue argyle bottoms and black tank top. I gritted my teeth but got up.

"Good," She said smiled. "Get dressed our flight leaves in two hours"

* * *

Hale, Gabrielle and I walked through the too light terminal to the plane. I figured Marcus was here somewhere but I had not spotted him yet. It was New England and it was February so I pulled my black trench closer to me.

"Oh, Kat why so glum," Hale asked moving up beside me from where he had been walking next to Gabrielle.

" I am tired and I don't want to go to another one of Gabi's mom's jewel stealing weddings," It was true she mostly married rich men with family jewels and than got divorced. Every Bishop had a different method of thieving. That was hers.

"Gabi," Gabrielle stopped walked and looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"If you are going to call me Kitty Kat I'm gonna call you Gabi. Kat is a nickname for Katrina so I don't need a nickname for my nickname," I was still waking up so I was in a slight bad mood.

"I'll be right back," Hale said to us and disappeared into the small crowd Gabrielle sat on a red cushioned seat. I sat beside her leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Here you go Kat," Hale reappeared and handed me a coffee and a muffin he handed something to Gabi. I took a sip off of the coffee and almost felt in a better mood and eagerly drank more before taking a bit off of the muffin.

"Kat must have developed a coffee addiction while with you Hale," Gabi said teasingly at Hale but after the caffeine hit my I did fell better. Maybe I did develop an addiction. Marcus did make coffee every morning. That's could be slightly problematic in the future.

"I may have," I said back taking another drag off of my coffee and smiled. She laughed and Hale sat down next to me. We lapsed into an eating silence as a touristy looking family hurried by with a four year old having a tantrum.

"Well we better get on our flight," Gabrielle said standing up. I pulled myself to my feet to follow her and Hale I threw my muffin wrapper in the trash can and Hale lopped his arm in mine. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

* * *

Hale and I were sitting in our first class seats. Gabrielle was sitting behind us, reading French Vogue. I was mostly daydreaming and dozing.

"Chicka," Gabi said. I turned to see her poking her head between Hale and mine's seat.

"Give me a nickname I'll call you Gabi," I told she and she scowled. Hale laughed and one of the flight attendants looked like she was going to swoon. I bit my lip. I felt jealous but I did not want him to know.

"Fine Kat," She puffed. Sleep now when we get there we will be getting ready to for the wedding, ITS TODAY. Kat will be wearing a dress," I sat back in the comfortable seat and sighed.

"Wow you are bossy about your mom's weddings Gabrielle," Hale said smirking. OK Hale is not flirting with Gabi, Kat its you imagination. I could just see it them dating, getting engaged, married. I mean she was prettier then me. Than my face flushed from thinking those thoughts. I am not even dating him, why am I so jealous all the time?

"What are you thinking about Kat?" Hale asked me. I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Nothing," I said quietly. I turned away from him and stared out of the window. I dropped asleep fast.

* * *

"Kat, time to wake up," Hale lightly shook me. My eyelids fluttered open to see him in beside me. A small smile on his lips. Than I noticed a blanket wrapped on me which I shed quickly. A voice was saying that we would be landing in 15 minutes in French, the guys accent was terrible.

"Nice accent," Gabrielle said giggling. Guess she noticed too.

We landed and exited the plane and made it through customs. Using my real name seemed odd and from the look on Gabrielle's face the same goes for her.

Marcus had already retrieved Hale and I hurried up to them hoping Gabrielle had enough sense to do this too.

"Good Morning Miss. Bishop," Marcus said smiling at me.

"Good morning Marcus," I said glancing around for Gabi. I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. My eyes continued their search for Gabi. I tapped one of my sneakered feet on the linoleum.

"Calm down Kat," Hale said putting one of his hands over mine. My eyes widened in surprise. He just smiled before pointing to her outragestly flirting with some guy. Just the same Gabrielle. Hale motioned her over and she hurried away from the guy.

"Sorry got a little caught up," She ran her finger though her hair. "Onto the hotel to make Kat pretty,"

"I think she is already pretty," Hale said. I blushed but tried to push it away.

Gabi grabbed my arm and tugged me towered the car. Marcus opened the door and all three of us climbed in. I sat by the window and watched the familiar buildings. I hade been in Paris countless times and every time I adored it.

I glanced over at Hale who was doing something on his Iphone. Gabi was reading her magazine.

"Why aren't we staying at Hales Manor?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"The hotel is closer to the chapel," Gabi said nonchalantly leafing through her magazine. Hale scooted closer to me and offered to play tap tap with me.

"Ladies and Gentile man here is your hotel," Marcus opened the door to a busy square. The hotel was settled around it and a bubbling fountain attracting people to sit in the semi-cold. Hale looped one of his arms through mine and Marcus was bring our stuff in.

Gabi shooed Hale from the room as soon as I sat on the bed. The room was large. But not the usual penthouse that I expected from Hale. It was a single room so I figured that we weren't staying here tonight and this was just a stop.

"Brb Kitty cat," Gabi opened the door. I looked around. The bed was gold. With a fluffy bedspread. The bed allowed me to sink into it. The ceiling had gold molding. The would room was gold and white. A typical occurrence in posh hotels.

The door opened revealing Gabrielle with two dry cleaning bags. Grinning like an idiot. That's _always_ great.

"Well Kat, I got you a dress, she said holding the bag in her right hand, "and this is my bridesmaid dress," She held out her left hand.

"Lovely," I replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Get up we have work to do," She said menaisly. Oh no.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Suprising I didn't look that bad. I was in a red dress. I little short for my liking but Gabi liked to push me out of my comfort zone. It was one shouldered and tied over my right shoulder. I was in heels that were nude colored with black flowers on them. I had some bracelets that are tied together with a pink ribbon. Oh and I have a pink clutch.

"Like it," Gabi said smirking. I studied my reflection, She had curled my hair in perfect spiraling curls and pulled it out of my face with a barrette. She hadn't really done that much makeup on me, but I did have some eyeliner, lipstick and eye shadow. I guess she figured that she could dress me how she liked because I wouldn't really strip at the wedding but I could wipe the makeup off.

"I kinda like it Gabrielle," I said using her name to show I wasn't sarcastic. Gabrielle gave me a genuine smile.

"Well thanks. And um you can watch TV while I get ready," Gabi told me. I slipped my shoes off and sprinted back towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Gabrielle's point of view**

I scowled at me bridesmaid dress. I always avoided looking at it until the last minute. My mother may be fashionable but she picked the worst bridesmaid dresses.

The dress had these bubble sleeves, and to me the whole dress resembled a child's dress up chest version of a princess dress, it sort of bubbled out in the chest. Right under that was a sort of braided thing separating the top from the bottom, where it flared out and crevassed back in it intervals. To top it off it was a salmon color which always seemed to wash out my skin. Great. At least I got to dress Katrina half way good.

I leaned on the floor length mirror and sighed. As I figured the dress looked horrible on me. But my hair looked ok in its sloppy bun and I put very little makeup on. What's the point. I looked ugly in this dress. In the other room Kat laughed at some show she was watching.

I picked up my phone and texted Hale.

_OK Kat and I are ready_

He responded quickly

_Ok, on my way_

I sat my phone back on the counter.

"Kitty cat, Hale is coming," I yelled. The sound from the TV ceased to make a sound. I head her walk across the carpet towards the door. She scowled and said,

"Don't call me Kitty cat,"

* * *

**Kat's point of view**

Gabrielle and I headed towards the elevator. My heels clicked on the marble floors. Gabi's didn't BECAUSE SHE WASN'T WEARING HEELS. Stupid Gabi was wearing flats and she made me wear heels. Neither of us spoke on the entire elevator ride, which was 6 floors.

"Kat, wow," Hale said when we found him the lobby of the hotel. He was in a normal suit. Man that made him look ridiculously and surprisingly, hot.

"And um that looks….. Nice Gabrielle," Hale really struggled to say something nice about the monstrosity Gabi was wearing.

"Don't fake anything Hale, I know its ugly," Gabi told him. I walked but was quickly falling behind. I was not good at walking in heels. Hale slowed down to walk with me and Gabrielle hurried away.

"Now this should be fun," Hale said laughing. We walked out of the doors into the plaza. Sun streamed over my face and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust.

"Yeah, Gabrielle's mom's weddings are always fun," I said sarcastically. Hale laughed. We found Hale's limo and Gabrielle was already inside. Marcus opened the door and I struggled to get in with my short skirt. Hale laughed and I blushed and sat.

"Hale its not funny to make fun of kitty cat, she doesn't have little dress experience," I glared at the seat in front of me. Why must they gang up on me?

"Ladies and gentlemen, off to church," Marcus said. I shifted in the seat as we pulled out. My eyelids felt droopy and I feel asleep again.

* * *

**Gabrielle point of view**

Kat's eyes drooped again. She was sitting in between Hale and I. Her dress wonderful she fell asleep and she was leaning towered me but when she started falling hale pulled her towered him and she lay her head on his should and gave a content sigh. Lovebirds.

"Hale you really need to tell Kat, you know before someone actually dates her. Did you forget Nick?" I asked. I really wished I had some gum because popping it at the end of that would have been a funny idea.

"Tell her about what?" He whispered smirking. I pressed my lips together. Really they were acting worse that Danny and Sam on Danny Phantom. Lovebirds, but totally clueless. Really Katrina was pretty and I was surprised she never had a boyfriend.

"You know full well Hale," I hissed. I almost thought that Nick and Kitty-Kat were going to get together but then we found out his Mom was Interpol so they really wouldn't end well when almost her entire family were art thieves.

"I know," he said after a couple of seconds. A tiny smile on his lips. I noticed all the little things he did for her. She partially lived with him. They would have it so easy.

"So get on it lover boy," I told him smirking out the window.

* * *

**Kat's point of view**

The wedding was extravagant. The whole place smelt like expensive flowers. Now we are in limo with blacked out windows taking us to the mystery destination of the reception. Gabrielle was chatting with a woman beside her. Her new step aunt of something. Hale who was on the other side of me was starring into space looking deep in thought.

"We have arrived at the mystery destination," The driver announced. Hale opened the door and I followed him out.

"OMG. My mom reception is at the fucking Eiffel tower" Gabrielle squealed. Even I was amazed. Her mother really did go all out for this. Ten limos had brought the guests. A white limo brought the bride and the unlucky groom.

"Wow," Is all I could say.

After a gut wrenching ride on a rickety elevator we arrived at the place that my aunt had rented for this reception. Yellow and orange seemed to be the theme here. I felt exhausted physically and my feet hurt so I simply headed for the table. Hale followed but Gabi was mingling.

"This is really pretty," I said as I sat down. Hale pulled my chair out. But he was a gentleman.

"Yeah, I have heard she always goes all out," He said sitting. I nodded and slipped my shoes off and kicked them under the table.

Time passed and the adults got tipsy. Hale and I even had a bit of champagne, but not much. We didn't see Gabi again. Suddenly a song in English came on, which made me furrow my brow.

"Lets dance," Hale said rising to his feet. I rose to my feet feeling a bit lightheaded but I grasped Hale's hand eagerly. We headed towards the middle of the room. Following the lead of Hale.

He twirled me effortlessly. I lean against him smelling his cologne.

"You are not wearing shoes," He said about half why though the song.

"I guess I forgot them under the table," I responded. This whole conversation seemed a bit flirty. I gnawed on my lip.

"That's kinds of sexy," He smiled. Oh he is flirting with me. My face got hot.

"You see Kat. I like you, a lot and I would love it if we could go on date and do dating type stuff," He whispered in me ear. I smiled with pleasure.

"Yes," I responded. I could barely say that. I always wanted this but I never thought I would actually get it. Hale leaned down and kissed me as the last lines of 'Kiss the girl' by Ashley Tisdale played into silence.

* * *

**Yeah I actually wrote somthing new. And this is my first heist society fic and I have wrote it little by little for like 2 and 1/2 months. I kinda I like but I will leave this up to the reader. Hope you liked it**


End file.
